


I thought you needed some help?

by mahblues



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef!Mino, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahblues/pseuds/mahblues
Summary: Mino always painfully struggles in his onesided love. Should Seunghoon help him a little, kind of giving Seungyoon to him?





	I thought you needed some help?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing and done more than seventeen Minyoon stories in Vietnamese, but this is the first time I get a fiction finished in English. It may has some grammar mistakes but I will correct it right away when I find out one, so you may find it different from the last time you read. Sorry about it.

 

Mino was playing with the phone on his bed, uncomfortably scrolling up and down his Kakaotalk contact in effort of searching something which started with a C. He typed, then deleted and made a circle unconsciously without knowing his hands was covering in sweat, while the word c-r-u-s-h was nowhere to be done.

Crush was just an English word he liked. It made him feel more comfortable than literally wrote the name S-

Yes, his name started with a S, if you used the Latin letters. Seungyoon Kang, if you wrote it in English. It was Seungyoon, the Seungyoon who always visited his restaurant every Saturday nights, alone, silently tasting some favorite dishes, with a glass of iced vanilla latte that Mino gave to him as the bonus, although the boy always politely refused.

Yes, Seungyoon was his crush, was the one who looked perfect in everything he did, the one who blew up Mino’s heart whenever their eyes met and the one who made Mino’s hand sweaty by just a little touch they did while watching a movie at Mino’s house.

Mino liked Seungyoon, for two years or longer, he couldn’t remember it clearly. But he was sure that the first time Seungyoon came to his restaurant, the boy’s smile was the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen in his gloomy twenty-seven years of living.

To be honest, Mino’s twenty-seven years of living had actually not been that gloomy. He had had someone who he liked, someone who liked him, but never had he seen someone could lighten up his world the way Seungyoon did.

Mino was a socialite. He was good in making friends, and good-looking as a bonus, and as the result people always kept asking for his number. With those experiences, at least in the last three years, Mino had made some moves. He asked for Seungyoon’s number in the third week, after the boy had made visiting the restaurant his habit, and Seungyoon invited to his house in the sixth month, and four months later he could be sure that they were already friends.

Friends. An indissoluble tie as he believed, and Mino maintained it for three years, two months, twenty days, two hours, and the last fifty minutes in satisfaction with what he had. It was not a lie. Although he had visited Seungyoon’s house several times and knew that the boy was still single, Mino was not sure if Seungyoon had any interest in men, or at least he had never asked him square about it. Mino knew that a crush on straight men was bad enough, but it could be worse if he made a wrong move and got them discriminate or regret having know him for a long time. Mino didn’t dare to risk it, so he had to stay content with what he had, though unwillingly.

And what he was doing now was thinking of the content of what he needed to text his crush, to keep it in a safe level, not sounding too excited but not too cold either. Mino wanted Seungyoon to taste the dish he had just created. Besides, he had a new movie that he was sure that Seungyoon had never watched, (he himself hadn’t too, of course). Were movies and food good enough to attract Seungyoon? Mino raised his eyebrow as he once again deleted what he just typed. He hoped that the new dish would be filling and tasty enough to lighten up Seungyoon’s beautiful, lovely eyes.

And there was something Mino needed to explain, although he spent hours to choose the movie, he didn’t create this new one because of Seungyoon, or in order to invite him. He had just INCIDENTALLY created it while thinking of Seungyoon. And certainly, as another habit besides buying movie DVD and inviting Seungyoon to his house in holidays, Seungyoon was always the first one who tasted his new dish. This habit had started since a day two years ago, Mino was glad that his cooking was good enough to make Seungyoon maintain it with him.

“Haven’t yet?” Asked Seunghoon, out of a blue, rolling closer to the electric socket to charge his phone, where next to Mino. Please keep in mind that this is SeungHOON, his coworker in the restaurant, the guy who was giggling texting his boyfriend, not SeungYOON who was Mino’s crush. Their names were just a bit similar. “I didn’t think you were such a coward. It’s just a simple dinner invitation. You always make it this complicated?”

“O-of course I dont.” Mino sheepishly scratched the back of his head, knowing nothing could be hided from the other’s sharp eyes. “I’m just a little hesitating. The Last time he accepted my invitation was only last week. Continuing asking him like this, isn’t too… frequent?”

“Your flirting style is always this tiring? Oh come on, just give the fuck up and find an easier guy.” Seunghoon let out a big yawn, rolling to another more comfortable position. “You’re like this for a couple of year. Don’t tell me you like him much enough to cut off all the ties with people like us?”

Seunghoon didn’t need Mino to response, when the awkwardness intensifying around.

“Oh my, how indescribably boring, Mino. Poor the little shit in your pants. I would have given up since forever if I were you. Did you go into the church already, to live that way? It’s been three years, Mino, it’s fucking three years!!” Seunghoon groaned, making gestures as if the fact that Mino no longer hooking up around was terrible enough to make him vomit.

“It’s not that bad.” Mino said while sending the message, seemingly awkward with a bit embarrassed, half inclined to let Seunghoon know he didn’t entirely stop, half not, because it was not something good to tell also.

Of course, he didn’t go into the church, not with his hand buried into his pants several times a week, imagining how soft Seungyoon’s flush, pink lips could be put against his own, how those beautiful fingers run through his hair while they kissed, how the younger’s slim, gorgeous legs wrapped around his waist as they were—well, Mino was not pure or something alike, he just wanted Seunghoon to know that. Mino had no choice but he didn’t force himself either. Was it his fault when he had no longer felt interested in anyone else since he knew Seungyoon? No more sensitively touching, no more flirting. Instead, he changed all the hooking up with strangers to indoor movie nights, with a drowsy head of Seungyoon on his shoulder in the end. Then Mino would carefully bring Seungyoon to his bedroom, skipped cleaning the leftover to finally grab some sleep on the sofa with his lips unconsciously curved up, knowing the love of his life was sleeping under the same roof with him.

Yes, it was what Mino needed, silent nights with Seungyoon by his side. And Mino found his peace that way. Happiness to him was just simple like that.

Ting.

“What is it?” Seungyoon raised his eyebrow.

“He just replied, saying he can meet me at 7PM!”

“For dinner? In case you need a hand, I’ve got an incredible salad recipe just popped up in my mind three days ago.”

Seunghoon’s face loosened as he sat straight up, in his messy hair and creasy clothes. What a familiar image of their casual.

“Yes?” Mino didn’t know why Seunghoon suddenly suggested it. Recently he rarely knew if Seunghoon created any new dishes. People acted more selfish when they were in love and Mino wouldn’t be surprised if Seunghoon only shared his new thing with Jinwoo, the cutie was always mentioned in almost all Seunghoon’s conversations.

(Fairly saying, Mino also did the same, didn’t he?)

“Why the long face. I’m just trying to help. I’m fucking sure that our new dishes will make a good pair. But holup, I need to go out right now.” Seunghoon said, jumped out of bed as a squirrel before picking the coat lying somewhere on Mino’s messy bed.

“You don’t bring your phone along?”

“No, it’s getting charged. And I’ll be back soon.”

“But you don’t even know what Im gonna cook this time.” Mino mumbled, sighing as the other’s footsteps gradually disappeared from his lonely apartment.

 

 

/ / /

 

 

It was thirty minutes before the agreed time, and Mino knew that Seungyoon would also came early today, with the brave, delicate appearance, way too excited for Mino to guess what he would wear this time. Skinny leather jeans with light-colored shirt or shorts with oversized hoodie, whatever he chose, Mino was sure that it still fitted him. Cause nothing could look ugly on that tall, fragile, model-liked body. But Mino would like it better if Seungyoon wore that oversized white shirt again, which had its collar sometimes accidentally loosened down to show off the smooth, pearly skin on the younger’s shoulder and back more than it should. He couldn’t touch, so Mino at least wouldn’t mind if he had a chance to eye the sweet, holy tear of heaven.

Keeping his mind from wandering, Mino was now back to his grilled sandwich. This one was his new dish, he thought of it two weeks ago but couldn’t buy the ingredients until today. The recipe included the French cheese, American sliced jalapeno peppers, which were out for delivery right when Mino tried to test it first. It was still fine to Mino, at least he now had them in fridge, and he was counting time. This one didn’t take more than fifteen minutes to be done and Mino had finished his preparing. If you asked Mino just now, the only thing was out of his plan was the guy who was about to mix the salad two seconds before deciding he needed to pee, Lee Seunghoon.

Mino wanted the elder to leave at least ten minutes before Seungyoon came, but what the hell took him so long? Mino started to be impatient.

Looking at the ingredients on the kitchen table, he felt so confused. Or Mino made it right now instead of Seunghoon, or he should totally cancel the salad. He didn’t need it since the beginning anyway, and Mino wouldn’t care if Seunghoon had any magic to show. Time was running out and Mino just didn’t want his plan to be messed up.

“It’s so relaxed.” Seunghoon gave a sigh of relief as he comfortably stepped out of the bath room under Mino’s anxious look. “What’s wrong? I know you’re in hurry but don’t make the face please-just-get-the-fuck-off-already with me. Im gonna finish it right now, then will fuck off as your wish.” Seunghoon said as he got in the kitchen and started to wash the salad.

“Hyung, this is not the salad we usually make?”

Mino asked as Seunghoon counted the ingredients he needed. Those bottles were not strange to Mino. They just the basic spices which everyone could buy from the supermarket near their house, but if Seunghoon just kept silent as he mixed it right now, there must be some secrets he would put in at the last minute. If not, why Seunghoon insisted on saying it would change Mino’s life forever.

“Here, wait a minute, you know my dishes always have some magic inside.”

“What is it?” Mino asked surprisingly when Seunghoon poured the doubtful white powder on the sieve and speared it out the way they usually did with icing sugar, to decorate and make the dish look tastier.

“Secret.” Seunghoon said conspiratorially as he cleaned up and put the leftover into the plastic bag. “It trully has the magic, but only when Seungyoon finishes the dishes all.” Seunghoon smiled with him after putting the dirty tools into the sink.

“My job is finished. Bye, and good luck!” Seunghoon said, waving his hand as he picked up the coat and headed out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget that every comment of yours makes my day ~


End file.
